shipsimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ship Simulator Extremes
This article is about Ship Simulator Extremes. For the demo version, see Ship Simulator Extremes demo Ship Simulator Extremes (often called SSE, SS2010, SS10) is the third installment in VSTEP's "Ship Simulator" home computer serious game series. It has succeeded Ship Simulator 2008, with outstanding graphics and content. It is the first game to not include a year in its title, a change which appears to have come about after repeated delays moved the game's expected release date to a year or more after original predictions. Before release, various trailers and renders from the game have been thoroughly analyzed by the series's fan base to produce a large amount of speculative information. The game features 29 ships and 11 port-harbour environments (and 1 open-sea environment.) Out of the 12 environments, 4 are completely new. Out of the 29 initial ships, 10 are completely new. The game was formally to be named "Ship Simulator 2010" The game can be updated with several patches from the Ship Simulator downloads section. A ferry pack can also be brought for €14.99 from the products section. To mark the anniversary of the games release, players can also download a new pilot boat, Aquilla, ''for free. More download releases can be found below. Release The precise release date of Ship Simulator Extremes was a subject of debate among fans for a time. Ship Simulator 2010 was first announced near the end of 2008. At that time, its expected release date was Q1 2009. A teaser trailer later placed the release date as Summer 2009, calling the game, "Ship Simulator 2010: Extremes." The release date has changed many times since then, altering to Q3 and then Q4 2009 before a later uploading of the same teaser trailer placed the release date within Q1 2010. After Lighthouse Interactive went bankrupt, Paradox Plaza won the bid to publish the new game, launching a trailer, dropping part of the name to, "Ship Simulator Extremes," and stating only that the game is "Coming Soon." Late in 2009, Amazon.com started allowing preorders for the game, but the United States and United Kingdom versions of the site appeared to disagree on release date. Amazon.com considers April 13, 2010 to be the release date while amazon.co.uk claims the release date is February 19, 2009. It is possible that the European release is scheduled for February while the American release will be in April. Vstep has Posted both Add on Amazon Uk and Amazon USA as they have mentioned that USA Release date is April 13, 2010 while European Release Date is Still Q1 2010. When the Ship Simulator site got a new "Extremes" look, renders of the game had been uploaded, along with the final date of release - August 24th 2010. Pre-orders were accepted as of August 9, 2010, however the game was finally released on August 27 2010. Editions Donation edition The Donation edition of Ship Simulator Extremes will have exactly the same features and ships as the regular edition. However, the Donation edition will cost more, and 20% of all proceedings will go to Greenpeace and its ocean preservance program. All players who buy the donation edition will automatically enter a prize draw to win an all-exclusive trip on The Rainbow Warrior III, when she is released in 2011. This is a 1-night offer, where the player can become part of the crew. It is expected that the Donation edition will dissapear after the prize draw (although it may remain for those who wish to donate to Greenpeace.) Regular edition The regular edition contains the same ships, features and gameplay structure as the donation edition, but the game is cheaper, and, therefore there is no prize draw. Game platforms SSE runs on two platforms. Some copies will run on STEAM and others will run on Questviewer 3D. Installing with STEAM may be a bit of a frustration as STEAM requires a created account. Furthermore, STEAM will provide the player with a custom code. However, the installation process with STEAM is much faster. Starting off The basics Before playing, the player will need to create a profile. This profile can be used to go online and for multiplayer. After the player has entered a name and the country of residace, he/she can now play, download campaigns online, and change quality, keyboard and sound options. Player modes There are four player modes; 1. Campaigns ''Main article: Campaigns Campaignes are similar to missions in the way they can be downloaded online and played to get rewards. There are three different types of campaign. *Greenpeace campaign *Tourist campaign *Core campaign *Pilot campaign You can learn more about campaigns on their pages. 2. Free roaming Main article: Free roaming nts. 3. Missions Main article: Missions Missions are unlocked during campaigns. They can be complex or simple. 4. Multiplayer Main article: Multiplayer Multiplayer is an online feature which requires internet connection and a registered license key to access. Multiplayer can be used to sail with friends in the same environment. Keyboard controls These can always be changed by choosing "options" in the main menu. *TAB - Shows/hides all interface elements *1,2,3 - Switches through different views. (external, helmsman, walkthrough) *▼▲ - Increases-decreases throttle *◄► - Turns vessel left-right *◄►▼▲+shift - Holds rudders and throttle in fixed position. *, - Bow thrusters = port (left) *. - Bow thrusters = starboard (right) * ESC - Opens a menu that allows to save or abort the mission. Mouse controls *Left - Will toggle certain controls on interface *Right - and drag will rotate camera view on vessels *Scroll wheel - zoom in and out Ships Note that ships with * are not included in the initial game, but have been released with certain add on packs or updates after the games release. Ships which appeared in trailers but not in actual game: * Titanic *Billy Grene *2 frigates *A third type of Coast Guard vessel *A few other ships and boats which cannot be identified due to the limited involvment in the trailers and pictures of SSE. Water canons Main article: Water canon A water canon is a feature new to SSE. It comes in different quantites on some ships and is used for fighting fire. Examples of ships which have this feature are the RPA12 and the Protector coast guard boat. Health and sinking SSE has a new health system which can define the ship's current damage. *If a ship's health is green, it may be slower, but it won't sink. *If a ship's health is red, it will sink. *A ships healh bar will decrease in the rate of the seriousness of the damage caused. Ship classes Each ship has a rank which is increased when it is used in a campaign mission. a total of 50 points can be gained from each of them. To see the ranks of each ship, you can referr to their respective pages. Note: the ferry class (*) can only be increased after the purchase of the Ferry Pack.